vals_writingfandomcom-20200213-history
Limited
Did anyone ever seen that? I'm sure it's the most vicious thing I've ever seen in my life, it is just staring at me, so silently and haunting… I saw it came yesterday when I was on the internet. Well, of course I was on my computer, and there was some stuff to do. I write down some funny stories on the internet and post it there, of course this was normal. Until one day, while I was about to post some another one, this one is big, you wouldn't probably expect it but… There was an error webpage, there are also useless tips and I don't know why this happened, so I decided to go back to found all of my work have gone. Shit, that's not the only once this did happen. But then darkness approaches me from all sides; several of my loading webpages was met with the same error message, why did this happen? This was answered by that thing on the bottom corner of my windows toolbar. There was it That yellow triangle with a black eye. It appeared on the front of the network icon, it seems to be just staring right at me, I found this very haunting, how could a creature broke into my computer? I checked my network and it was "Limited," well, this is weird as I didn't seen anything like this in my life. I decided to try troubleshooting it. As useless as always, it cannot identify the problem. Could the thing in my computer is a monster? I don't know. I waited for hours, it just remained there, just staring me so silently, giving me the chills. I tried all the solutions, I plugged the router out and back in but it just remained there. I shut down the computer and power it again, but it still remained there. What is this horrible monster doing in my computer? Why did it limit my internet? Maybe there is some reason behind this… I take the adapter to the nearest Geek Squad, I don't know why it seems to be infected but I decided to keep this as a secret and said that this router wasn't working. They inspected in several ways, and after some time they cannot identify the problem in this router, too. Maybe it's outdated or maybe I'm just overreacting? I don't think so Just as I was about to leave, the router glowed yellow. I was freaked out by this, don't know what to do. But just I was about to run, I saw it in its full form, this wasn't a pleasant meeting… Something grown out from the adapter only for me to saw a yellow, gigantic fleshy pyramid-like creature with a visage of a black eye with another black vertical line over it. This monster resembles that one symbol I saw when the network error occurred, now this makes all sense. It drifted to make it move at me, but I barely avoided and almost passed out. The police and the ambulance came due to the amount of the bystanders this scene is in, and I was quickly taken to the hospital, I don't know what happens after that, maybe the creature was already dispatched. Now I'm out of this hospital after a month to warn you that now it would be still running loose… It could be hunting for anyone… Or even you… I'm going to warn you that you may be the next victim of the Limited Connection... Category:Creepypasta Category:Val's Valence